Random-ness Sins/Super Monkey Ball
Super Monkey Ball, a game where you play as a monkey, and you roll about in a marble. Sound interesting? Well, whether it does or doesn't it still has sins. Sins Main Game sins * Beginner is pretty damn short, so only play it if you are new to the game or only have 5 minutes on you. (ding) * Beginner 1 is literary just a walk to the goal. (ding) * This game has three types of goals, blue goals that take you to the next level, and green and red goals that let you skip levels. I actually like this concept. Too bad the sequels eventually took them out. (ding) * Advanced 1 is Beginner 1 with a bump. (ding) * Advanced 11 has a green goal, that will take you to Advanced 14, the problem is, Advanced 12 and 13 are pretty damn easy, so what the f**k is the point on taking a goal that is bloody impossible to get to? (ding) * Now, Advanced 14 tells you something interesting; you control the stage, and not the monkey. Too bad the party games destroy this little detail. (ding) * F**k Advanced 15. I hated that stage back in the day. (ding) * Why is Advanced 15 a pain in the arse to beat, yet Advanced 16 is a joke? What? (ding) * Advanced 17 is just a harder version of Beginner 10. (ding) * In fact, some of the levels in later difficulties are just harder versions of levels on easier difficulties. Maybe they just got lazy in development. (ding) * Advanced 18 is the easiest red goal, as well as the first in the game (unless you skip to Expert). You might as well take it. Advanced 19 is a b**ch anyway. (ding) * Now, Advanced 25, not only is it one of the funner obstacle levels, but I also know a shortcut to get the green goal easily! Ha ha! (gnid) * If you beat Beginner and Advanced without losing a life, you get some extra stages. But trust me, beating Advanced without losing a life can be a pain in the arse too, especially because of Advanced 30. (ding) * Do you think Advanced 30 is s**t? Guess what! Advanced Extra 5 is a clone of it, with three times the s**t! This level literally has two blue goals. (ding) * Expert 1 is Beginner 1 with some holes that you'd have to be stupid to fall through. (ding) * F**k Expert 4. Thank god both Expert 2 and 3 let you skip it. (ding) * F**k Expert 7, and trust me, THIS STAGE IS SO HORRIFIC! In fact, let's add 5 sins just for Expert 7! (ding ding ding ding ding) * Also, many of these levels give you optional paths, with harder paths giving you more bananas. You get an extra life if you collect 100 bananas, but the harder paths only have about 10 extra bananas. What the hell is the point? I'm probabbly gonna lose multiple lives trying to get those bananas anyway, something you can't afford in Expert. (ding) * We don't get to see the mountain background in Expert. (ding) * But you do get to see the pyramid background if you make it to Expert 21, which I love the music for, as well as the background. In fact, I'm going to remove another sin for it! (gnid) * Most of the Expert stages sure like to make you suffer, especially the later ones. God. (ding) * Most of these stages LOOK easy. They are not, (ding) * However, there are still better than Expert 7. (ding) * F**k Expert 7. (ding) * No seriously, Expert 7 should rot in hell, it's so bad. (ding) * Expert 41 is Advanced 12 with an easy to avoid hole. (ding) * Beginner Extra 1, Advanced Extra 1 and Expert Extra 1 are all the exact same. (ding) * Beginner Extra 2 gets recycled in Advanced Extra and Expert Extra, just being made harder. (ding) * Beginner Extra 3 gets recycled in Advanced and Expert with no changes at all. (ding) * God, so many stages in this game are recycled. Especially the extra levels, they are like recycle central. (ding) * To get the extra stages in Expert, you only need to beat it without using a continue. If I had to play through Expert without losing a single life, they'd be f**king unplayable, so at least they give you a break there. (gnid) * And did you beat Expert Extra without a continue too? Oh, you're not done yet, kiddo, now you can play the Master stages. Yes, this game loves being a b**ch about extra levels. (ding) * F**k Master 3. (ding) * In fact, f**k Master as a whole. (ding) * There is 1 banama in Master, in Master 9. Is there really any point on placing a single banana in there? (ding) * In the ending cutscene, Aiai, Meemee and Baby are d**ks to GonGon. (ding) * The credits to this game has you playing this minigame, which is actually pretty funny. Let's take off a sin for the credits game! (gnid) Party Game sins * You cannot alter the difficulty of the COM players in Monkey Race and Monkey Fight, and they have a mind of their own too. Sometimes they'll act stupid, whilst other times they'll be cheating bastards. (ding) * The music in these modes is awesome, I just wish it didn't get so repetitive. (ding) * The Monkey Race tracks are fun, but about half of them are pretty bland. (ding) * Now, the fourth race in the shopping centre is a pretty awesome track, meanwhile, and we've gotta remove 2 sins for it. (gnid gnid) * Monkey Fight only has three different arena, all three of which have an almost identical design. (ding) * Not to mention the design are pretty bland. (ding) * For some reason, everybody performs their last place animation in Monkey Fight if they don't win. In every other game, they have different animations for different positions. Weird. (ding) * Monkey Target's wind is annoying. (ding) * In fact, your ball in Monkey Target can have a mind of its own at times. Sometimes you'll lose speed power for no reason. (ding) * You might as well only play as Baby all the time in this game, because he is the smallest, so it is easy to see ahead of you. (ding) * Monkey Target's third stage. (ding) * In fact, Monkey Target also only has three stags, so if you want to play 15 rounds, prepare to see every stage five times. (ding) * Monkey Race obviously had the most depth and thought in it. It has the most replay value out of the three Party Games. (ding) Mini Game sins * I need to go through Beginner a heap of times if I want to buy these. (ding) * Honestly, these aren't as creative and fun as the Party Gaes. (ding) * In fact, I forgot to remove a sin for the Party Games being awesome. Sorry about that. (gnid) * To decide the turn order in Monkey Billards, we... hit... our... balls... off the side of the snooker table? What? (ding) * The COM is a cheating b**ch in Monkey Billards, even on the easiest difficulty. No, I am not joking, they always make good shots, (ding) they always seem to hit the 9 ball, (ding) and they are just some of the biggest cheating b**ches you will ever meet in your life. (ding) * And to round it all up, I cannot tell you how many times the game has screwed me over by letting the COM get a guarenteed victory because when I hit the 9 ball, it just doesn't fall into the hole. In fact, it is probabbly the worst thing about the side games, and deserves 4 sins. (ding ding ding ding) * Also, we can pick our COM's character as well as their difficulty. Why can't we do that in other modes? (ding) * In Monkey Bowling, you need a miracle to get a strike, because the ball has an even bigger mind of its own than in real bowling! (ding) * Challenge Mode is alright, it would be better if it wasn't impossible to get the ball to go where you want it to. (ding) * Some of Monkey Golf's holes are basically impossible. You will fall off if you go the slightest bit fast and you will go fall back to where you were if you go the slightest bit slow. (ding) * Also, if you have unlocked all of the Mini Games and keep getting more Party Points, you get to increase the number of continues you get, which is... nice... but I kinda wish this game had a Melee/Brawl-esque Continuing process. (ding) Sin Tally * Main Game Sins: 34 * Party Game Sins: 10 * Mini Game Sins: 14 * Final Sin Count: 58 * Sentence: Expert Extra Extra Category:Random-ness Sins